La Distancia Entre El Odio Y El Amor
by Twigirl24
Summary: Edward es el hijo de uno de los narcotraficantes más influyentes, le encanta el peligro y la adrenalina. Todo lo tiene bajo control, lo único que él no esperaba era enamorarse de Bella, la hija de la mano derecha de Aro. Por decisión del destino sus vidas se encuentran, pero por diferentes situaciones Bella lo odia... ¿Cuánta será la distancia del odio al amor?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. Queda prohibido su uso, publicación o traducción sin mi permiso.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Entonces lo presencié todo: Mis padres estaban siendo asesinados ante mis ojos, y yo me sentía impotente. La forma en que acabaron con ellos sólo hizo que me estremeciera. ¿Qué seguía? Yo iba a morir, ¿de la misma forma? Sentía fluir la ira, el deseo de venganza y la desesperación de un grito ahogado. Pero ya no había esperanza, Seguía aturdida ¿podía existir tal maldad? Si, era claro. Pero… ¿por qué a mis padres? En ese momento no comprendía con claridad lo que sucedió y lo que sería. ¿Podría algún día sanar el dolor que me carcomía internamente? No lo supe hasta que él apareció, deteniendo mi muerte, salvándome de una forma u otra. Lo que yo no sabía era que iba a terminar enamorada de él, el hijo del asesino de mis padres. Sin contar las verdades que saldrían a la luz junto a él.

**Capítulo 1**

**Encerrados**

**Pov. Edward**

—Vamos señoritas. Levanten sus traseros ¡ahora! —Gritó el oficial, impaciente sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

Jacob y yo nos despertamos alterados por el grito, después de todo no habíamos logrado descansar en toda la noche, y ¡vaya! Que noche. De algo estaba seguro Carlisle me iba a matar, claro está si Jacob no lo hace antes.

— ¿Qué pedazo de escoria? Ahora ¿Qué quieren? —Espetó Jacob, yo me reí por lo bajo.

El oficial abrió la puerta y nos dirigió a la oficina del comandante. Por el camino Jacob estaba que echaba chispas así que para suavizar el ambiente dije:

—Ya Jake, relájate, mi padre nos sacará en un tiempo récord. No te preocupes. —Sonreí al tiempo que lo empujaba.

— ¿Calmarme? Edward ¡Por Dios! ¡Por todos los santos! Estamos en la comisaría,déjame decirte que es la tercera vez en el mes. No se me haría raro cogerle cariño a todos los estúpidos que nos vigilan. —dijo con histeria. Yo me carcajeé aún más fuerte —.Juro que te mataré Cullen, mucho antes que me mates a mí a rabietas.

Entramos y en la oficina estaba mi padre, me miró con enojo. Inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—Gracias por todo. Espero sea la última vez.

—No hay de que señor Cullen, eso espero. —El comandante se levantó para estrechar la mano de mi padre—. Edward, Jacob—dijo asintiendo hacia cada uno.

De regreso a casa Carlisle nos dirigió a su despacho, Esme ya se encontraba allí, su rostro estaba pálido, había medias lunas grises bajo sus ojos. Me apresuré por llegar a su lado. Me miró y antes de poder decirme algo, mi padre estalló:

— ¡No lo puedo creer! Edward Cullen. Tres veces en el mes y por el mismo motivo: riñas clandestinas. ¿En qué carajos piensas? Da gracias al hecho de que tengo comprado al comandante. ¡Oh Dios! Debí dejarte metido allí un mes, no aprendes.

—Ya Carlisle, deja a Edward en paz. Tenemos más cosas por las cuales ocuparnos. Ya sabes que él no va a cambiar. —Esme salió a mi defensa. A mi lado estaba Jacob sentado y distraído ante el regaño de mi padre. Carlisle se masajeó las sienes y añadió:

—Edward, el maldito de Aro tiene a Rosalíe, la secuestró. — ¿Qué? apenas pude reaccionar ante lo que me había dicho mi padre, al instante me incorporé. Sentía la ira a flor de piel. Esme se dejó caer en el sillón entre lágrimas y sollozos.

— ¿Cómo que ese bastardo tiene a mi hermana?

Aro era el enemigo de mi padre. Los dos eran piezas fuertes en el mundo del narcotráfico, él era como el rey negro y mi padre el blanco. Pero esto ya superaba sus límites, meterse con mi hermana era imperdonable.

—Sí, la desgraciada de Renné lo hizo todo. Pero la pagará si le hace algo—Advirtió Carlisle.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

—Los muy malditos lo calcularon muy bien, me ha llegado un e-mail con una foto de Rose. Si, haremos algo, pero necesito a todos mis hombres reunidos. Jacob llámalos—Ordenó e inmediatamente Jacob se levantó saliendo de la habitación—.No sé como lo lograremos, pero de esta no se salvan.

—Yo puedo ayudar, de cualquier forma.

—No hijo, tú te mantendrás al margen —dijo Carlisle y cuando iba a protestar añadió: —Es una orden.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno espero les guste, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme & espero sus Reviews haciéndome saber que les pareció. Esta historia va dedicada a mi querida amiga Moni por su cumpleaños. Te quiero;)


End file.
